


we come together in a million different ways to tell the same stories

by weaslayyy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaslayyy/pseuds/weaslayyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Raymond Holt of the USS Brooklyn and his crew in the moments they are introduced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we come together in a million different ways to tell the same stories

_“I am Captain Raymond Holt, assigned to be the commanding officer of this ship, the USS Brooklyn, on its ongoing exploratory mission.”_

The universe is large from the many bedrooms Ray Holt has looked out from, large enough to comfort a half-breed of a possible place somewhere inside its confines. He is born on Vulcan, is raised on its jagged canyons and the swirling sand that rests in the seams of Shi’kar. Raymond is named after his grandfather, his father’s father who died many years before Ray was born and thus is never aware that his name was passed down to a child he would have denounced as an abomination had he been alive to see it.

Raymond Holt, the son of a Vulcan and her human lover is his father’s contrary streak personified in copper blood and pointed ears. The universe, someone later muses, never really stood much of a chance, did it?

Starfleet sure didn’t, they all agree.

* * *

_“Lieutenant Jake Peralta: Brooklyn and I get places together.”_

Jake’s always had light buzzing inside of him just bursting to be expressed in any number of ways. Usually, it led him into scrapes he might not have wanted to get into: but really, who has the time to think when there’s a friend to defend and the sparks running in your veins to do it? He talks fast, moves and laughs and falls in love at warp speed, everything full of an unharnessed, wild potential energy he can’t quite transform into the kinetic. All his life it seems like he’s just looking for an outlet to take everything he is and direct it, to grab the bounce in the balls of his feet or the gesticulations of his hands and make it useful.

A starship moving at warp, he realizes at some point in high school, is nothing more than metal and pure energy directed towards something, anything that a pilot puts into their controls. He applies to the Academy a few days later.

* * *

  _"Lieutenant Amy Santiago, Chief Communications Officer, sir. I, um, know 342 languages fluently and almost 258 others at different levels of certainty though of course if necessary I could probably become fluent in those if you needed me too, actually I think I’ll go and do that: better safe than sorry, right? I mean there’s probably no real need for Andorian sign language in this particular corner of the galaxy, but there might be, and I’d never want to be seen as discriminatory towards the deaf Andorians we may encounter and--”_

Amy Santiago has always needed to carve out a place for herself, a space that she alone can occupy and fill to the brim with all of the different shades she’s tried to define herself by. She learns languages and cultures and customs in attempt to create one all for herself, a symphony of a galaxy that swirls in a collection of similarities more than difference.

Amy is one of the few left with a passion for the old fashioned exploration: she wants to be a Captain because she is ambitious, but she is here on the Brooklyn because she wants to discover new places and new civilizations, still striving to find the one that will allow her to slot neatly into place.

* * *

  _“Lieutenant Charles Boyle: Navigation and Tactics, sir. Also, amateur foodie -- I write about the many cuisines we find on our travels, and review how an average Earth strain human like myself might enjoy the food of that specific planet. It’s actually quite popular, I’m the only one that judges mouthfeel which I find is an extremely important part of any basic meal I’ve tried.”_

Charles has never been anything more than painfully, amazingly average. Normal, run of the mill, ordinary, except for the moments where he isn’t, but most people end up wishing he was anyway. Charles doesn’t really think he minds that he isn’t special: he does good, solid work and in return Starfleet allows him to explore the galaxy in order to feed his real passion, literally.

Charles Boyle at his core is simple: he enjoys his job and loves some of the perks it offers even more. Most of all, he loves his friends, and so he decides that he will stay, the average Joe at the center of an explosion full of the extraordinary.

* * *

_“Lieutenant Rosa Diaz: Engineer.”_

Rosa Diaz is blood, sweat, curly haired poverty with bones hollowed out from the violence she carries in their marrow. Rosa is anger, bitten lips and the blood drawn from them by her teeth, the memory of the colony world she worked her way out of. Machinery has always been the only thing that could withstand the force she exerts on the universe, metal that bends when humans break, metal that stands strong when she wants nothing more than to shatter.

Rosa creates and mends and breaks the heart of her very own starship, creating and nurturing something she couldn’t have dreamt existed all those years ago. There’s a certain type of silence she finds when she’s inside the Brooklyn, one that’s full of something Rosa has never tried to understand. She thinks it might be peace.

* * *

_“Lieutenant Commander Gina Linetti, CMO yadda yadda whatever whatever. Beyonce enthusiast, because she’s a classic that never goes out of style. General pop culture connoisseur. Dancer, which is probably going to be my top priority, so if there’s like something going on during practice, I’m not really going to do anything just fyi.”_

People are always surprised at Gina’s career trajectory, at how she’s seemingly the least motivated member of Starfleet and yet one of its youngest, most brilliant medical officers. She’s smart, but that was never quite as interesting as being mysterious, so she fixes people and talks about a woman dead for two centuries.

Gina dances for patients stuck in the Medbay for two weeks and does her nails while reading the latest tome on hybrid physiology, and somewhere between the many extremes she finds herself embodying she realizes that she’s found a place worth caring about, even if no one else can ever know.

* * *

_“Commander Terry Jeffords, first officer. It’s good to see you, sir.”_

Terry Jeffords joined Starfleet because it seemed like a perfect fit: he was always strong, and had the smarts to back it up so he went on to become a legend in Security circles throughout the ‘fleet. Terry dealt in fearlessness, raw courage and intelligence that together got him and his team out of scrapes and into the types of stories only told at bar tables. Then, he got married. Had two beautiful baby girls. Realized that he couldn’t rely on being a myth anymore, that words wouldn’t offer much comfort to orphans.

Space was suddenly too large, full of a million different ways to die. Terry thinks about leaving the service twice a day, thrice on the days he gets to make a subspace call to the family he’s left behind. What keeps him walking the halls is the family he’s still got on the Brooklyn, and the knowledge that Cagney and Lacey aren’t the only ones he could leave without a father.  

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really have much of an idea of how this is going to work: Star Trek and Brooklyn Nine-Nine are two of my favorite things in the universe and this au is basically my favorite thing in the universe. I don't really have a plot as much as a bunch of smaller plots, like self contained one shots in this au....so I'll write those at some point. If you have any thoughts about what the crew should do, or on the characterization, or really anything at all, leave a comment below!


End file.
